Tug of War
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: NALEY Haley is forced to walk home in the rain, because her sister Taylor found some guy, what happens when the guy is Nathan Scott and he starts asking about Haley "WHO IS SHE?"
1. Hey, I'm Nathan and You Are?

I Do Not Own Any of the Lovely One Tree Hill Characters

Who Is She?

Song: Youth Games- The Mission District

* * *

Haley came out of the Tutor center so upset with her big sister Taylor. Taylor was supposed to pick Haley up after school. But yet again, Taylor had found some dumb guy who fell for Taylor's stupid mind games. Taylor had texted Haley saying

"_I met a guy, gone home early. Have a nice walk Loser" _

Haley was so utterly pissed off. It was pouring rain, and thanks to Taylor she would have to walk home without a jacket. Just then a car drove by and splashed Haley. The car quickly backed up. The window opened, it was Lucas. Haley was relieved.

"Luke, next time you want to not splash me?" Haley said

"I could just let you walk?" Lucas said

Haley and Lucas had been friends for as long as they could remember.

"No, Luke Please?" Haley said still standing outside in the rain

"You know Hales I would never let you walk home in the rain, get in" Lucas said. Haley got in

"Thank you, I love you like a Brother Lucas Eugene Scott" Haley said

"I love you like a sister, Haley James" Lucas said

"So are you going to tell me why you were walking? Wasn't Taylor supposed to driving you home?" Lucas asked.

"Well you know Taylor, she left with so guy. So that's why I was walking" Haley explained

"Hales you should of called me" Lucas said

"I didn't want to bother you besides, you're supposed to be at Basketball" Haley said

"Whitey canceled practice, he had a staff meeting" Lucas said

Lucas pulled his car up in front of Haley's House. Haley got out.

"Thanks again Luke, Call me later Eugene" Haley said

"Nobody here is Named Eugene" Lucas Replied

Haley laughed "There sure is, Luke" Haley said

"It was really no problem Hales, and Maybe I will call you, But the Eugene has to stop" Lucas said

"Never" Haley said closing the door and running up into her house. Lucas drove away.

* * *

Haley walked in her front door, kicked off her running shoes and was about to head upstairs when she saw Nathan Scott sitting in her living room. Taylor's next victim was him. Nathan looked over to she Haley standing there. Nathan had no idea who this girl was. But, suddenly he was very interested.

"Hey I'm Nathan why are you all wet?" Nathan said still sitting on the couch

"I know who you are. Because I had to walk home" Haley said in utter disgust

"That sucks! If you know who I am shouldn't I know who you are?" Nathan asked trying to use his charm

"I am" Haley said moving closer to him. Nathan got excited "going up stairs" Haley said as she turned to the stairs and started to head up them.

"Come on? Do you go to Tree Hill High?" Nathan asked

Haley stopped on the stairs "Nathan, I've been at the same school as you since first grade" Haley said

"Really? Why does it feel like we have never met?" Nathan asked

"OH I don't know maybe our social status?" Haley said, then finish going up the stair and into her room and slamming the door.

* * *

Taylor finally came back to the living room to see Nathan sitting there not smiling. Taylor always had guys smiling, why wasn't he? Taylor walked over. Nathan didn't even look up. Taylor was very confused, what had happened while she had been in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked

"Oh nothing, it's just" Nathan said

"Just what?" Taylor asked again

"A girl came in your house" Nathan said

Taylor looked over at the clock it was probably Haley.

"Was she short, brown hair?" Taylor asked

"Ya" Nathan said

"That's my sister. Did she bother you?" Taylor asked

"Nope" Nathan said

"Then why are you not smiling?" Taylor said shifting closer to Nathan

"I asked her if she went to Tree Hill High, she said that I have been going to the same school as her since the first grade, but I don't remember her" Nathan explain

"Nathan, don't worry about her. She's weird, now where were we" Taylor said moving right beside Nathan and Taylor went in to kiss him. For a second Nathan kissed her back, and then he pulled away.

"Taylor Who is she?" He asked

"She my sister, I already told you that silly" she replied

"I mean what's her name?" He asked

"Why are you asking about my sister, I though you came over to be with me?" Taylor said

"I did but, it's bothering me. That I don't know her name" Nathan said

"Nathan, she isn't important, anyways Junior. I am giving you a reputation by dating you because I am a senior. So I'm going to let you go home and think about it. Call me later" Taylor said basically pushing Nathan out the door.

"Taylor come on you can't be serious, just because I asked a simple question?" Nathan said outside

"Yes, now go home" Taylor said slamming the door in his face

* * *

Taylor ran upstairs and ran into Haley's room.

"Thanks a lot" Taylor said

"What?" Haley asked

"You just made Nathan spend 20 minutes asking about you" Taylor said

"Really?" Haley said

"Yes, and your never to talk to him again" Taylor said

"What was I going to do when he asked me who I was?" Haley asked

"You should have ran up stairs like a shy little girl" Taylor said

"Well I guess next time you should remember that you made me walk home in the rain this whole problem could have been avoided if you had driven me home" Haley said

"Do you two have to bicker all the time?" Quinn asked walking into Haley's room

"Quinn, your Home!" Haley said smiling

"Of course its reading week, I wanted to come see my sisters'. Good thing I did. What are you two Bickering about this time?" Quinn asked

Taylor started to talk first "Well I had a guy over, and Haley started talking to him. Then all he wanted to talk about was Haley, yet he didn't even know her name" Taylor said

"Okay and Haley your side" Quinn said

"Well I had to tutor after school, and Taylor had promised mom to drive me home. But knowing Taylor she met a guy and brought him home. So I was stuck walking home in the pouring rain. Luckily, Lucas was on his way home, and saw me and gave me a lifted. So, I came in kicked off my shoes and was about to head upstairs. When Nathan Scott, said Hey and introduced him self and asked who I was I basically told him I wasn't interested and headed up stairs. Then he asked me if I went to school with him. I was like yes. Then I ran into my room" Haley explained.

"So Basically, Taylor you're the one at fault, and Haley next time just tell the boy your name" Quinn said. Taylor got pissed off and left the room

"So Haley-Bop, I Missed you" Quinn said hugging Haley

"I missed you too" Haley said

"So any boys in your life?" Quinn asked

"You should be asking Taylor that not me" Haley said

"Your time will come little one, when you see a guy and can't get him out of your mind that is the guy for you, How's Lucas?" Quinn said

Haley though about how Nathan was still on her mind, she quickly disregarded that when Quinn said Lucas. Lucas absolutely hated Nathan. Well not really Nathan but Nathan's Dad who is also Lucas Dad. That abandoned Lucas and His mother, for College.

"He is pretty good, he is on the basketball team now" Haley said

"That's great" Quinn said

* * *

Later that night Haley was on the phone with Lucas

"Hey Hales" Lucas said

"Luke, I have something to tell you" Haley said

"What? Did Taylor get pregnant?" Lucas said

"No, it's about who she is dating" Haley said

"Who is she dating?" Lucas said

"Nathan Scott, Luke. He was in my house. He was talking to me. I tried to ignore him. But it just fed his interest. Taylor ended up yelling at me because he was asking all these questions about me" Haley explained

"Haley James, do you really think I care that Nathan is dating Taylor. Now if he was to start following you around. I might. Haley I have to get over the fact that I'm related to him. Ok?" Lucas said

"Okay Luke, So did u do your homework yet?" Haley asked

"Are you my Mom now? And yes I did, you taught me well" Lucas replied

"I am not I just like to know these things" Haley said

"You're going to be an amazing teacher someday" Lucas said

"Someday I basically tutor half the population" Haley said

Lucas Laughed. Somebody picked up the other line "Haley, some over people want to use the phone so GET OF" Taylor said

"Luke, sorry about that I should go, talk to you tomorrow" Haley said

She heard the phone click from the other room

"Okay, bye Haley" Lucas said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"TAYLOR, GOD DAMMIT CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE 10 MINUTES ON THE PHONE" Haley yelled

"No I can't Nathan is going to be calling to apologize any minute so no" Taylor said

Haley screamed then slammed her door. Taylor sat down on the couch and smirked.

The phone rang, Haley of course being pissed at Taylor picked up the phone before Taylor could. Quinn heard this whole thing and decided to distract Taylor

* * *

"Hello James residence" Haley said

"Hi, um, is Taylor there?" Nathan said Haley heart felt, she wonder if he was going to say anything about her

"She busy right this second but if you wait five minutes she should be free" Haley said

"Okay. What's it like having Taylor as a sister?" Nathan asked

"Pretty crappy, she always mean to me, but I'm her little sister. It's expected" Haley said she heard Nathan laugh. "You never told me your name do I get to know it now?" Nathan asked Haley.

Taylor ran upstairs into Haley's room "Oh look who is here? I guess you will never no" Haley said handing the phone to Taylor

Taylor mouthed "You better sleep with one eye open tonight"

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is my second Naley fanfic. It REVIEW tell me what you think, I am open to any idea's I will try to update at least once a week school is crazy and writing is my sane place

Thanks for reading

don't forget to review

HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES !


	2. The Proposal

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN ONE TREE HILL

The Proposal

Song: Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat

* * *

Haley woke up at six o'clock as she did every morning. Haley went down stairs to get breakfast. Unfortunately, one of the only similarities in taste that Taylor and Haley shared was in cereal. Taylor had finished yesterday morning, and put the box back. So Haley was upset about that and grabbed a banana, and went back up to her room. Haley decided she should add some more information to her English final; she had been done for a week now. It also wasn't due for another 2 months. Haley went down stairs at about 7:45 waiting for Lucas to come get her, as he did every morning

"Out of my way short stuff" Taylor said pushing Haley out of the way

"Taylor! You just got up? School starts in like 20 minutes!" Haley said

"Unlike you, most people don't get up at 6 am" Taylor yelled

"When do normal people get up?" Haley asked

"Noon" Taylor said

"But that makes you not normal" Haley said

"Who said I am going to school, I am going back to bed till noon" Taylor said

"Fine by me, you just stay at home. You better hope mom and dad don't find out" Haley yelled

"They won't besides I am a senior, I could say I was at a university tour" Taylor explained

"You University HA" Haley said laughing

"Don't mock me" Taylor said

There was a honk of a car. Haley knew that it was Lucas. "Bye Taylor, Don't get caught. Wait I hope you do get caught!" Haley said walking out the door to Lucas' car.

* * *

"Good morning Hales, you seem Happy?" Lucas Questioned

Haley got into Lucas' car and sloped down, doing up her seat belt

"I was, until Taylor-" Haley started to say

"What did she do this time?" Lucas asked cutting Haley off

Haley smiled Lucas was one of the only people she could depend on to trash Taylor when Haley was upset "Well to start, she eat the rest of the cereal again leaving me none for this morning, another thing she is skipping this morning and will most likely get away with it" Haley told Lucas

Lucas put his car in drive, and pulled his car onto the road. He started to drive towards the school. "Oh no, is the world going to end?" Lucas asked Haley

Haley was so pissed at Taylor she didn't even realize Lucas hadn't sided with her.

When she finally did she said "Luke, it's not fair! She gets away with everything. I never get away with anything"

"Haley listen, Life not fair sometimes anyways I never get away with anything, karma will catch up with Taylor eventually anyways" Lucas explained, well pulling his car into a parking space at Tree Hill High.

Haley though about what Lucas said she realized he just dug himself a hole but climb out by using his knowledge to get Haley to understand him. "Your right Luke thanks" Haley said. But, Haley was going to get him back. So she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Haley, what was that for?" Lucas asked

"Oh you know" Haley laughed as she got out of Lucas' car

"I'm sorry, I was insensitive" Lucas smiled getting out of his car

"That's better, I'm sorry too Luke, I had to get you back some how" Haley giggled

* * *

The two walked into the school. When Haley was finished at her locker she walked over to Lucas' locker. As a make up to this morning's argument, Lucas and Haley hugged. The way brothers and sisters hug, it was I love you but I would never kiss you type of hug.

Nathan was walking down the hall, to see the girl he wanted to know hugging, his brother, his swore enemy. He couldn't help to look at them. Nathan saw the hug end and how the two were in deep conversation. Nathan was upset, even though he didn't know this girl. He really wanted to. Nathan didn't know that the two were best friends.

"So is this why I don't get to know your name?" Nathan said walking over to the two.

"No" Haley looked at Nathan

"Your dating him aren't you?" Nathan asked

"EW, Gross. Lucas? No, he is my best friend" Haley was in utter disgust

"Sure, you two look more than friends" Nathan told them

"Nathan, the only reason we look more than friends is because I care about H-" Lucas started to say. But Haley cut him off "He cares about me like i am his sister and he is like my brother" Haley explained looking at Lucas.

"Oh I'm sorry for bothering you then, anyways mystery girl, I will find out who you are eventually all by myself I no the first letter now just for the rest is it Hannah?" Nathan asked

"No" Haley said walking away

Nathan decided to yell out "Hayden?"

Haley just kept walking, Lucas gave Nathan a dirty look, and then Lucas left to go find Haley.

Nathan could figure out what he had done wrong. Then it hit him, this mystery girl is fragile and he didn't mean to hurt her. But somehow he had managed to make her cry which he felt really bad for. Nathan got a text from Taylor

"Nate, come outside at lunch meet me behind the gym, ILU" it read

Nathan texted back "I can't at lunch, why not after school, your house?"

Taylor replied very quickly "Whatever! Sure, meet me after school then"

Lucas looked up and down to find Haley but to avail, she was no where to be found, he darted around asking everyone he saw. "Have you seen Haley" he would ask. Most replied "Who?" Lucas gave up after that, he figured Haley would probably be in the girl washroom by her locker. That is where Haley always went, when she had been upset. Luke leaned against the wall outside the bathroom; he waited for a very long time. He wanted to go in but he knew he couldn't. Just then the girl Lucas had been in love with his whole life walked by, Brooke Davis. He talked to her a lot, she had no idea how he felt.

* * *

"Hey, Brooke can you do me a favor?" Lucas yelled

Brooke turned around "That depends what it is" she said

"Well, I think Haley is in there, and she's pretty upset" Lucas said

Brooke wasn't the best of friends with Haley, but hearing that she was upset. Brooke knew she should do something. "Okay, I'll go see her and Luke you owe me" Brooke said

Brooke walked into the bathroom, looking around to see if she could see Haley. "Haley?" Brooke asked. Nobody answered, Brooke realized that the last stall was closed and locked. She walked over to it "Haley James, want to talk about it?" Brooke asked again. Haley unlocked the stall, she looked at Brooke. It broke Brooke's heart to see that Haley was crying. "What happened?" Brooke asked as she opened her arms to Haley, Haley went into them.

"Nathan Scott happened" Haley muttered

"Nathan? What did he do?" Brooke asked

"He doesn't know who I am" Haley mumbled

"That's a good thing Haley" Brooke spoke

"He is trying to figure out who I am by guessing names" Haley told Brooke

"And he hasn't asked if your name if Haley?" Brooke asked

"Exactly, and he is dating Taylor, and Brooke I think I might like him" Haley said

"Oh, I see" Brooke agreed with Haley

"But I don't want to like him, he is a jerk!" Haley yelled then stormed out of the bathroom as fast as she could. Not believing that she almost told Brooke about her problem, but she did. Haley was angry now, she saw Nathan getting into his car, she knew he would probably be going to her house. She ran over.

* * *

"Hey Harriet" Nathan said

"That's not my name, anyways moving on. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, but you have-" Nathan started to say

"How about I don't slap you if you get me out of this place" Haley said looking around making sure nobody saw.

Once in the car, Nathan began to speak "Harley?" Haley just gave him a dirty look. She he decided not to say anything else to her. When they arrived at the house, Haley jumped out and ran right inside. Nathan walked up the steps and knocked on the door after Haley had slammed it shut. Taylor answered the door, and flung herself onto Nathan.

* * *

"Hey Hottie, your late" Taylor said

"Ya, I'm sorry I gave your sister a ride home she seemed pretty upset" Nathan replied

"Oh, well if you were a few seconds earlier you wouldn't of known that I have to run to Karen's café with this note from my mom, I ask you to come with me but Karen doesn't like it when I'm with guys, so stay here. Watch some TV or something okay?" Taylor told Nathan

"Fine with me" Nathan replied he though about how he could talk to the girl he still didn't know her name but he wanted to know it, he wanted her to talk to him

Taylor walked out of the house.

* * *

Haley only had two things that usually clamed her down when she was upset, Mr. Waffles and Singing. Haley decided to choose the mature option, which was singing. She bent over and grabbed her guitar out from underneath her bed. What Haley didn't know that Nathan was right outside of her room.

"This is an Haley James original it's called Fallin' for You" Haley said

as she started to play the guitar. Nathan smirked he finally knew her name it was Haley, he wasn't even close. Nathan decided to listen to Haley playing.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Haley stopped she felted as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders she just let out every thing she had been thinking. It turned out to be an amazing song. Nathan was standing outside Haley's room speechless, she was so talented. So he walked in the room

"Is it Haley?" Nathan asked

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she started to blush

"Taylor had to run out and told me to wait here so I am, she said to preoccupy myself so I am" Nathan replied.

"By the way that was amazing" Nathan added

"Thanks, but you weren't meant to here that" Haley said as her cheeks got brighter.

"The only reason I was coming up here was to guess your name again and ask you for a favour" Nathan said

"Well you got it right finally, and let me see me do you a favour why would I ever do that?" Haley asked as she started to smile.

"I drove you home, Haley it's the least you can do" Nathan said stepping forward closer to Haley

"The LEAST I CAN DO, YOU MADE MY BEST FRIENDS LIFE A LIVING HELL, WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO HELP YOU!" Haley yelled

"The only reason I am asking is because I need a Tutor, but I really don't want anyone to know, and since Taylor likes me being here all the time I just thought you would be able to help a guy out" Nathan said

"Let me think about it" Haley paused "NEVER in a million years" She finished

"I'll leave Lucas alone, I might even be nice" Nathan said trying to convince Haley

Nathan watched as he saw Haley biting her lip. It was like a Game of Tug of War Haley thought to her. It was a simile, she was winning at the moment and Nathan was about to gain control if she said yes. If she didn't agree Nathan would probably make Lucas life worst. If she under a set of her on conditions she would have control, she would theoretically be winning this game of Tug of War.

"I will if you be nice to Lucas and don't tell anyone that I am actually spending time with you" Haley said

Nathan smirked "sounds great to me"

A/N: Sorry it took my so long to update, School is Crazy but I am going to update as much as I can. Anyways a lot happen, I hoped you all like, and all should review, because I love when I put up a chapter and the next day I have emails about reviews and alerts which makes me very happy, also if you have any ideas any at all, something that you think should happen let me know, and I will see what I can do.

Thanks

Haley Elizabeth James 3


	3. Taylors Special Brownies

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from one tree hill or songs used in this chapter

Taylor's Special Brownies

Song: All the Right Moves- One Republic

* * *

Haley had been rushing around for the past three hours cleaning everything, she didn't know why Nathan had been over before and she hadn't of cared. Why was Haley such a mess? The whole house was clean completely and she was still cleaning. Taylor and Quinn had seen how stress out Haley: Taylor decided she should make Haley some of her "special brownies." Taylor wanted to mess Haley up so bad; Nathan would stop talking about her all together. So these "special brownies" had a different ingredient than most brownies, Taylor smiled as she was making them.

"Tay, don't mess with Haley-bop. She just is trying to help Nathan. Ok?" Quinn looked around the kitchen before walking over to Taylor's side to see what she was making.

"Oh, I know. I just saw how stressed she was and thought it would help her clam down besides Nathan won't be here for another four hours, enough time to clam Hales down" Taylor said knowing Nathan would be here in two hours.

"She does seem a little stress, special brownies?" Quinn asked

"yep, you know me too well" Taylor said trying not to laugh at the face how gullible Quinn was when Taylor played that card

"Not the full recipe, she'll murder you" Quinn stated

"Quinn, no way, just enough to get her to forget about her stress" Taylor explained. But Taylor was really thinking, this is just enough to get Nathan to see how much better I am than Haley.

"Ok, want some help?" Quinn asked

"Nah, I'm alright" Taylor replied

"Great" Quinn said as she started to walk away. Taylor grinned she was going to get Haley then Quinn turned around. Taylor frozen "Tay it's so nice seeing you doing something for Haley" then Quinn left the kitchen. Taylor let out a deep sigh she thought she had just blown it but she hadn't. Taylor poured her special ingredient into the brownie batter. It was pot.

* * *

About an hour later, the three could smell the smell of brownies throughout the house. It was a good thing their parents were away for the day. Taylor pulled the brownies out of the oven, she smelled them, and smiled.

"Haley-Bop, there's brownies" Taylor called

Haley flew down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Where?"

"Right here Haley, wow got down here fast enough?" Taylor asked handing Haley a plate of brownies and a glass of milk.

"I love your brownies; I can never make them the same way" Haley said biting into a brownie. Taylor grinned.

"It's because I have a special ingredient" Taylor stated

"Oh really and what might that be?" Haley said taking another bite

"I will never tell, then you won't want me to make them" Taylor said looking at the clock it was 1:50 Nathan was going to be here soon, knowing him late but who knows. Haley took a plate of brownies up to her room, so that she would save one for Nathan, didn't know why but she wanted to.

* * *

The doorbell rang; Taylor looked over at the clock. It was only 1:55, he was early, and he was never early.

Taylor ran to open the door. It was Nathan alright. Standing there in his Tree Hill Ravens jacket, his raven black hair and his blue eyes.

"You're early" Taylor said

"Yes, I am. Haley said if I was late she wouldn't tutor me, and I really need the tutoring so I had to be on time or better that early" Nathan said

"Fine, Haley's in her room, want to hang out after?" Taylor asked

"Maybe, I will see" Nathan said then he headed up the stairs to Haley rooms.

Nathan knocked on Haley's bedroom door. Haley spun around as quickly as she could and said "Hi Nathan, let's get started" she had said it really fast.

"Okay Hales, where do you want me to sit?" Nathan asked

"Right here silly" Haley said tapping the chair beside her, the brownies had taken affect by know.

"Ok" Nathan said with a smirk, maybe Haley was finally warming up to him he thought.

Haley felt weird she felt as if she was being open, very chatty. Nathan sat down beside Haley and grabbed his math text book from out of his bag. Nathan watched Haley he could tell something was different about her but he couldn't put his on it so he decided to discard what he was seeing.

"Nathan, want a brownie there really good, there Taylor's special recipe" Haley said really fast again.

"Sure Hales, they look delicious" Nathan said reaching for a brownie, he bit into it something was different about this brownies, he liked them. But he knew Taylor was probably made them to make Haley seem weird. It hit him, Weed. Taylor special brownies always had weed in them. Great. He was going to be high, but it was with Haley maybe she would finally talk to him, being that he just found out who she was a day ago. He kind of had a funny feeling about Haley, he liked her. But, he had a girlfriend, and his girlfriend was also Haley's sister.

Haley giggled "Haley you alright?" Nathan asked

"Never better, why do you ask?" Haley asked giggling again.

"Oh you're just really giggly" Nathan replied

"I am? It must be since you're a cutie" Haley said giggling, Nathan thought about this line. Haley defiantly had a couple brownies but was it enough it make her chatty. Nathan bit into his brownie again.

"Really, you think so?" Nathan asked

"The cutest guy in the room, next to Mr. Waffles" Haley giggled

"Mr. Waffles, who's he?" Nathan laughed. He wanted to study but he was so into this little game with Haley he didn't care anymore.

Haley jumped out of her chair ran over to her bed and picked up a teddy bear, ran back over to Nathan, tripped over a chair leg, and fell right onto Nathan. Nathan smirked.

"This is Mr. Waffles" Haley said as she tried to figure out what just happened.

"Mr. Waffles is cuter than me?" Nathan asked. He was having so much fun with this.

"Cuter yes, but not hotter" Haley said, she was defiantly not the same Haley.

"Hey Hales, want to skip this whole tutoring thing and go to the beach" Nathan asked

"Um, well wouldn't Taylor care that I'm going to the beach with you and she's not?" Haley said

"Probably but your my friend, and I want to hang out with you" Nathan explained

"Okay, sounds like I good idea, I do like to hang out with my friends" Haley said.

Nathan told Haley the plan, he was going to leave and Haley was going to climb out her window, and they would go to the beach.

* * *

Nathan left Haley's room only to be bombarded by Taylor.

"Nate Honey what are we going to do now that you're done?" Taylor said

"I'm going to the beach with a friend. I'll see you later" Nathan said hugging Taylor, not even a kiss.

* * *

Nathan wanted to hang out with Haley and he didn't know how long the brownies would last on her. Nathan walked out the front door seeing that Haley was trying to scale down the wall without a ladder. So being him, Nathan motioned Haley to jump into his arms she wasn't that far from the ground. Haley nodded and jumped, the two walk over to Nathan's car. The brownies hadn't even affected Nathan. He had been way higher before and driven fine, so he helped Haley into his car, and then pulled out, towards the beach.

* * *

A/N: Hey that was Chapter 3 I hoped you like it, I kind of used the idea from season 7 episode 8 with the brownies. Anyways i wonder what will happen next. Do you? Give some ideas? Thoughts? REVIEW! Please i hope to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow since I have a P.A day, so no school

REVIEW please

Haley Elizabeth James


	4. The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from one tree hill or any songs used in this chapter

The Beach

Song: Jump then Fall- Taylor Swift

* * *

Nathan and Haley had driven to the beach. Nathan had laughed at the idea, since Haley had technically not agreed to it since she was sort of high. Nathan could feel the brownies taking affect in his body. They had already gotten to the beach, actually Nathan's dads beach house. His dad was away for the weekend so he thought there was a place to chill. Haley was so chatty, from the brownies and Nathan loved every second of it.

"Hales, what would you like to do" Nathan asked sitting down beside her on the couch at the beach house.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Haley asked turning her body so that she could face Nathan. Thoughts flew through Haley's mind when she looked Nathan's eyes. She giggled. Nathan saw Haley looking at him, he smirked. Thoughts about her were in his mind, he just wanted to tell her, and he knew that the brownies soon would. What about Taylor? Did he really even like Taylor or was he just dating her for the reputation.

"We could go swimming, watch a movie, get drunk" Nathan told Haley

"Can we do all of it?" Haley asked

"I would do anything for you" Nathan said

Haley giggled "Let's go swimming!" Haley yelled

"Sounds good to me" Nathan said

"But we don't have any bathing suits?" Haley asked

"So we don't need them" Nathan said then noticing Haley blushing, he went to his room at the beach house. Grabbed a pair of his shorts and T-shirt, handed it to Haley.

"Oh, so I should wear this?" Haley asked

Nathan smirked "You could, or you could wear nothing"

"Huh?" She asked again.

"Hales just go put that on" Nathan said pushing her into the bathroom

Haley went and put on the clothes Nathan had given her, the shirt said 23 N. Scott Ravens. The shorts said Tree Hill. Haley could smell Nathan on them; it was like she was him, but not really. Something kept playing games with her mind. It wasn't right but whatever was happening she could feeling the insecure Haley coming back, but she went back out to see Nathan and go swimming. Nathan looked over at Haley coming out of the bathroom she looked so good in his clothes; he couldn't help but look at her. He noticed Haley blush.

"You ready to go swimming?" Haley asked

"Oh I am, didn't know you would look so good in my clothes James" Nathan said smirking

"Me either, I kind of like it thought, you mind if I keep them?" Haley said giggling

"For sure you can keep'em" Nathan said. The two walked outside, Nathan picked Haley up because he noticed her step was becoming unsure meaning the weed was about to wear off. As he picked her up, she giggled. For some reason Haley felt so complete, in Nathan's arms, she wished she could stay there forever. Nathan put Haley down on the sand, sitting down beside her. He quickly pulled the bottle out of his back pocket. It was Vodka. He unscrewed the top and took a sip.

"Are you going to share?" Haley asked

Nathan smirked, he could defiantly get used to this Haley, if only she could be like this all the time. Haley shuttered. Nathan noticed Haley was starting to come down.

"I was kind of hoping you would have some" Nathan said handing the bottle over to Haley. Haley tipped the bottle up and took a huge gulp, she wasn't one to drink, but she was feeling different, so she went with it.

After the two had finished the bottle of Vodka, Nathan once again picked up Haley and ran towards the water, he couldn't help but smell her beautiful scent. Haley was basically drunk, but she wasn't. Haley couldn't help but wrap her arms around Nathan, it just felt so right. When they reached the water Nathan as going to throw Haley in, just so he could see her face when he dropped her, but he didn't, he placed her nicely standing up at the waters edge. The lifted his arms up so he could take his shirt off, and pulled his jeans off, so he was standing there in his boxers. It was so much easier to swimming that way he thought. Soon after Nathan did that Haley had pushed him into the water, as she giggled. He smirked as he grabbed her and pulled her down into the water. Haley squeaked the water was freezing, the two laughed and splashed around until Haley started to shiver, she was so cold. But weirdly enough she didn't care. Nathan had scene Haley shiver and he knew what he should do. He walked closer to Haley, he opened his embrace. Haley who was still shivering didn't want to go into his arms. But she wasn't thinking straight because of the alcohol so she went into his arms. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. He smiled.

He picked Haley up, Nathan tried not to disrupt the way Haley was holding onto him. As he lifted Haley wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan of course smirked. He loved having Haley around him. He had completely forgotten about Taylor.

"Hey, Hales you still want to watch a movie?" Nathan asked as he reached the door of his father's beach house.

"Yes, but can we change clothes?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded, he put Haley down from around his body, and Haley walked into the bathroom to put her clothes on. Nathan went into his room and threw on some dry clothes

* * *

Meanwhile at the James house

"Taylor you lost Haley!" Quinn yelled

"I didn't lose her, she left a note upstairs" Taylor said

"What did the note say?" Quinn asked

"it said GONE OUT WITH A FIREND BE HOME BY 7" Taylor stated

"I am going to call her" Quinn said picking up the house phone, and dialling Haley's cell number.

* * *

Haley heard her cell, vibrating on the floor of the bathroom, it was in her back pocket of her jeans, and she bent over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Haley asked

"Haley James! Where are you?" Quinn yelled

Haley being still kind of drunk replied "At the beach"

"With whom" Quinn asked

"Nathan" Haley told Quinn

Quinn month dropped. "Oh, okay be home by 7, mom and dad will be home at 8 ok?" Quinn wasn't going to tell Taylor. Quinn had noticed the way Nathan had been looking at Haley. He defiantly liked Haley a lot more than Taylor.

"I'll be home whenever I feel like it" Haley said

"Haley, your Drunk?" Quinn asked

"NO, Why would you ask that, anyways I got to go" Haley said hanging up

Quinn was still shocked about what she had just heard she wasn't going to say anything to Taylor.

* * *

Haley threw on her clothes and came out of the bathroom, only to find Nathan sitting on the couch.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Haley asked

"I don't know, we don't have to watch a movie Hales" Nathan said as he pulled Haley down onto his Lap.

"But, you said we were going to" Haley stated with a frown

"Well I was thinking we could do this" Nathan said as he gently placed his lips on Haley's lips. She was confused at first but then she realized what was happening so she gently kissed Nathan back. Nathan laid Haley down on the couch and continued kissing her. He could feel Haley's heart racing. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Haley could feel her head racing. She knew she been wanting this but something hit her, Nathan was still dating Taylor. HER SISTER, even how much Haley could hate Taylor she couldn't do this to her. No matter how much she liked it. Haley pulled away. She was finally thinking straight

"Stop" Haley said

"Why, I like doing that with you Haley" Nathan replied

"I like it too, but your dating Taylor, My sister I can't do that to her" Haley answered. Nathan knew right then that the weed and alcohol had finally wore off Haley. Nathan moved his month to Haley's ear and whispered "I want you, Not Taylor"

"I can see that, but you're still dating her, until you break up with her there can be no us" Haley said standing up.

"I'll break up with her right now" Nathan said reaching for his phone

"Do it properly, face to face." Haley said

"Okay, until then can we go back to what we were doing?" Nathan asked

"Ugh you're such a guy" Haley said stepping forward closer to Nathan

"I no I am, and your prefect" Nathan told Haley

Haley blushed and she traced Nathan's face with her hand. He felt he smirk, and she smiled

"Fine at least stay a while Hales" Nathan asked

"I suppose you are going to break up with Taylor tomorrow anyways" Haley said

Nathan pulled Haley back onto his lap. Haley leaned in to kiss him but she pulled away at the last second. "Not until you break up with Taylor" Haley said.

"Okay, Hales you're really amazing" Nathan said

"I no I am, anyways I should be going, drive me home?" Haley asked

"Would I have it any other way?" Nathan asked

"No" Haley replied smiling. Nathan handed Haley the clothes she had, had on earlier when they went swimming and got her a sweater.

"Thanks Nate" Haley said throwing on the sweater that said Tree Hill Ravens

The two walked out to Nathan's car, He wasn't drunk anymore, it had worn off around the same time Haley's had. He smirked as he got into his car. He leaned over and gave Haley a peck on the cheek

"Hey! Not until you break up with Taylor!" Haley yelled

"Sorry Hales, I couldn't resist" Nathan said

"it's okay, it pretty hard to resist you sometimes" Haley grinned

"Oh really" Nathan said leaned over again this time being sure to touch Haley's lips, of course she tried to resist at first then she gave in and kissed him back for a second until there was a knock on Nathan's side of the car. It was Dan. Nathan's Dad, and also Lucas Dad.

* * *

"Hello son" Dan said as Nathan rolled down the window

"Hi Dad, I was just leaving" Nathan said

"Alright, wait who is this, aren't you Lucas girlfriend?" Dan asked

Haley was pissed at this comment and thought about Lucas. Lucas would kill her, when he found out.

"Best friend, not girlfriend" Haley said

"Oh sure, Nathan you can't trust her, she friends with Lucas" Dan said

"Dad, I can't trust her. Look who's talking" Nathan said rolling up his window and backing out of the driveway.

"Sorry Hales, I didn't know he would be there" Nathan said

"Its okay, Nate" Haley said

* * *

Nathan pulled his car into Haley's driveway. The two got out of the car.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley asked

"I am going to break up with Taylor" Nathan said

"Not right now she'll kill me" Haley replied

Nathan smirked, "and I'll be right here to protect you" Nathan pulled Haley into a hug

"Fine" Haley said

The two walked into the house.

"HALEY JAMES YOUR HOME" Quinn yelled, as she saw who Haley was with

"Where's Taylor?" Haley asked

"TAYLOR!" Quinn yelled again

Taylor came running down the stairs "Ya, Oh Hi Nathan" Taylor said as she ran over to hug Nathan who of course rejected the Hug

"Taylor we need to talk" Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Haley, who was still next to him.

"About what?" Taylor asked in confusion

"About us" Nathan said

"Why? Oh" Taylor said finally noticing the arm around Haley

"Is that were you went?" Taylor asked Haley

"Ya, I don't know why but this power came over me" Haley replied

"It's was because the Brownies had weed in them you tool" Taylor said

"WHAT?" Haley yelled

"My special ingredient in my brownies is weed" Taylor said

Haley looked up at Nathan who had moved himself behind Haley with his arms dangling over her shoulders. Nathan nodded and so did Quinn.

"Well thanks, Taylor. I was able to open up to Nathan because of you" Haley said

"Taylor it's over" Nathan said

"It is not over until I say its over!" Taylor yelled

"Taylor get over yourself, you were only dating me to give yourself a reputation" Nathan said

"GET OUT!" Taylor yelled. Nathan turned to leave.

"Nathan you don't have to go, come with me" Haley said pulling Nathan up the stairs

"NO YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Taylor continued to yell.

Haley turned around and said "Your just jealous because he chose me" then Haley closed her door.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my quickest update to date. Well it is because I had no school today. And I worked my butt of to finish it. I hope you guys like it. It's a turning point in the story. Since Nathan and Haley are kind of together. Don't know how is explain it but next chapter will be Lucas Reaction, maybe some Brucas. This chapter was almost all Naley. So I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW please I love feed back, it inspires me to write faster. So remember to REVIEW

Until next Time

HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES


	5. Facebook Message

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Facebook Messages

Sure, Haley had feelings for Nathan. She also knew that thanks to Taylor her feelings came through to Nathan. Did she want that? What were Nathan and her? Was Haley just another girl Nathan was going to sleep with a then leave? Haley was so unsure, she need to talk to the one person, who never judged her, who always took her side. But what would he say, Lucas would probably kill Haley. So Haley couldn't go to Lucas. But what about Brooke, Haley wasn't the greatest friends with Brooke; Brooke did say if she ever wanted to talk, she'd be there. As Haley though, she sat at her computer, debating whether or not to change her Facebook relationship status. She and Nathan hadn't even talked about that. Haley looked over to the online chat, and saw Lucas was on, but so was Nathan. Haley started to think about who to talk to when a message pops up from Nathan

**

* * *

Nathan:** Hey Hales

**Haley:** Hi

**Nathan:** So I was thinking

**Haley:** Thinking what?

* * *

Haley was so far out of it, she couldn't even remember telling Nathan she liked him, those stupid brownies.

* * *

**Nathan: **Want to go for dinner tomorrow night?

**Haley:** Um, let me check

**Nathan**: OK

* * *

Haley thought about it, and then Lucas started talking to her on the facebook chat.

* * *

**Lucas:** Haley James, How are you?

**Haley:** I'm okay

**Lucas:** How was Tutoring my ass of a brother

**Haley:** meh, rather not talk about it

* * *

Haley hadn't lied, she didn't want to talk about, and she also had decided to go for dinner with Nathan because technically he did dump Taylor for her.

* * *

**Haley:** it sounds great Nate

**Nathan:** Awesome pick you up at around 7?

**Haley:** Sure

* * *

Lucas had replied to what Haley had said

* * *

**Lucas:** was he mean to you?

**Lucas:** If he hurt you in anyway

**Lucas:** I swear I will kill him

**Haley:** Luke clam down, it was okay. I just think its private you know

**Lucas:** Oh okay, so Haley want to chill tomorrow

**Haley: **around what time?

**Lucas:** after school

**Haley:** OK, I have to tutor Nathan at 7 so I have to be home before that

**Lucas:** God how much help does that kid need?

**Haley:** Enough

* * *

Nathan had message Haley back

* * *

**Nathan:** Hales, let's change our relationship status?

**Haley:** Can we keep our relationship low key for awhile, so Lucas doesn't kill me?

**Nathan: **For sure, right your best friends with that dummy

**Haley:** Dummy?

**Nathan:** My brother

**Haley:** :) better

**Haley:** Anyways, now you have to be nice to him, otherwise I will dump you

**Nathan:** Dump me I've never been Dumped before, sounds Hot

**Haley:** Dumped means end of relationship you dummy

**Nathan:** Oh, I don't want to end this it just started

* * *

Lucas had messaged Haley back

* * *

**Lucas:** Just be careful, Haley he can be a real ass

**Haley:** I know Luke, besides I have him right were I want him

**Lucas:** good, anyways I have an essay due tomorrow, ttyl

* * *

Lucas signed off

* * *

**Nathan:** Haley James?

**Haley:** Yes Mr. Scott

**Nathan:** I had a Great time with you today

**Haley:** I did to, but strangely enough I don't remember much

**Nathan:** LOL

**Haley:** Taylor's fault

**Nathan:** I know

**Haley:** I got homework see you later

**Nathan:** I'll see you in my dreams

* * *

A/N: Short yes I know but there will be another update tomorrow night, as soon as I get home. Anyways it was just to show how Lucas talks about Nathan and how Nathan is really into Haley but Haley is confused about what to do. So this is really more of a teaser than a chapter, but I thought I should put something up since its been two weeks. **So REVIEW I PROMISE TO UPDATE by tomorrow night IF I HAVE at least 5 reviews when I get home tomorrow REVIEW AND THE CHAPTER WILL COME SOONER THAN LATER  
**

Haley Elizabeth James


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing**

* * *

** The Truth**

* * *

Haley had spent all night thinking, thinking and more thinking. What would Lucas said, Haley knew how much pain Lucas had been through thanks to Nathan. Great.

"HALEY FUGLY JAMES!" Taylor yelled from her room

"What do you want Taylor?" Haley asked

"I WANT YOU TO DIE" Taylor yelled

"Just because Nathan dumped you!" Haley yelled back

"Yes, Anyways people at school are just going to think, that you're some Slut that is Nathan's sloppy seconds" Taylor responded

"Sloppy seconds, excuse me?" Haley asked

"YOU heard me, you're just a little Sloppy second" Taylor yelled

"Ugh, I can't deal with this good bye" Haley yelled leaving the house

* * *

Haley needed to clear her head; she couldn't make sense of what Taylor had said. Taylor hadn't even liked Nathan she was just using him to have somebody sleep with, even Haley knew that. So why Taylor so fought up about him? Was it because Nathan had chosen Haley over her? Taylor was always the dumper instead of the dumpy. Had she never been attached to anyone before? like she had been to Nathan. But Nathan had seemed naturally attracted to Haley, not to Taylor. With all of Haley's frustration she hadn't even noticed Lucas' car pull up.

Lucas could see Haley pacing in confusion, so he parked his car and hopped out.

"Haley what's the matter?" He asked walking over to her

Haley couldn't tell Lucas the real reason so she decided to lie "Nothing Luke, I'm fine, Taylor's just be herself" Haley said biting down on her lip.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked again

"Yes, I am. Trust me" Haley said

"Okay, I believe you, ready for school?" Lucas asked

"I am, let's get out of here and no more questions" Haley

It was a very quite ride to school, Haley was feeling very guilty for lying to Lucas. It was for the best, wasn't it? Haley had to make sure she actually like Nathan? She wanted to make sure she wasn't some girl he wanted to lay over, then ditch her like all the girls before her.

* * *

When the two reached the school they went there separate ways, which Haley usually went to Lucas's locker after she was done. But, she didn't go to Lucas' locker, on her way there. She noticed Nathan at his locker and no one else was at there lockers or in the hallway.

"Hey Gorgeous" Nathan said

"Hey" Haley replied

"Come here?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked around nervously; she didn't see anyone and walked over to Nathan who opened his arms. Nathan loved holding Haley in his arms. Haley went into his arms. Haley looked up at Nathan. "Now this made my day" Nathan said. Haley bit her lip; Nathan slowly released Haley from his grip

"Hales, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Nate" She replied

"Okay, fine" Nathan said

Nathan bent over and kissed Haley on the lips, Haley quickly accepted not until she realized Lucas could turn the corner at any second; she pulled away from Nathan completely.

"Hales?" Nathan asked

"If anyone was to see us, Lucas would know and he would kill me, remember I still want to tell him when the time is right" Haley explained

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight" Nathan said walking away

* * *

Once again Haley was left frustrated over what she should do. She looked around and didn't see anyone and she leaned her back onto the lockers, and slide down to the ground, and placed her head in her hands. She was so confused, who was more important to her. Haley felt a tap on her shoulder; she was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What do you want?" Haley said not lifting her head

"Whoa, I guess somebody on there period" Peyton said

"Peyton Sawyer, you never talk to me" Haley questioned lifting her head up

"I wanted to see if you were okay, and you are in front of my locker" Peyton replied

"Oh, Sorry" Haley said getting up. She and Peyton had never seen eye to eye ever, besides in Haley's mind Peyton was a slut, Whore etc.

"But, seriously are you okay?" Peyton asked

"Ya, I'll be fine" Haley replied

"Haley, I know were not friends, but you look really torn up about something, Do you want to talk about it?" Peyton continued

"Sure, what the heck, what do I have to lose" Haley answered.

Peyton quickly, put her bag in her locker and motioned for Haley to follow her.

The two walked out of the school, over to a lunch table. Haley had a first period spare, and as Haley could tell Peyton didn't care about missing class.

"Okay, Let's here it" Peyton said

"First off, you need to promise not to tell anyone" Haley said

"Who would I tell, I'm not that low" Peyton replied

"Okay well a few weeks ago I came home and my sister Taylor had a guy over, and that guy was Nathan Scott. Well long story short, Nathan asked me to tutor him, so I said sure. Well Taylor put pot in the brownies, so I started flirting with Nathan, not meaning to, Since Lucas; Nathan's Half brother is my best friend. But the weed help bring out my true feelings for Nathan, so he basically found out I liked him and it turned out he likes me too, so now were sort of dating, but Taylor hates me, Lucas doesn't know and would probably kill me if I told him, and Nathan really into PDA, but I'm scared of Lucas finding out from someone else other than me." Haley explained.

Peyton thought. "Well I'd never thought you and Nathan Scott would ever be a couple. But, anyways I think if you tell Lucas as soon as possible, before he hears it from anyone else, Come on. How bad could it be if you told him, the truth?" Peyton replied '

"Lucas has always been really understanding, But never when it comes to Nathan" Haley answered

"So let Lucas see the side off Nathan you see" Peyton replied

"That's true, Thanks Peyton"

"Anytime Haley"

* * *

Haley walked down the school hallway on the way to her last class of the day, when she saw Taylor. Great, just who Haley wanted to see. One of Taylor's Friends Shelley, yelled out "Slut"

Sorina yelled "Sloppy Seconds"

* * *

Haley was so upset, she walked right by Taylor and her gang, trying to hold back the tears, Haley did pretty well, until she got to class where she took a seat next to Lucas, and completely broke down.

"Haley are you alright?" Lucas asked turning to face Haley

"No, Luke I have something to tell you" Haley replied burying her face into Lucas' arm. "What is it?" Lucas asked confusedly

"Class be quite, this is an important lesson, you need to take notes and No TALKING" Mrs. Smith said.

So the whole class Haley sat there, wanting to tell Lucas, before Taylor did, before any of Taylor's minions did. It passed very slowly. Lucas sat there wondering what Haley wanted to tell him. The teacher assigned the homework, and there's was about 2 minutes to the bell.

"Hales, what did you want to tell me?" Lucas asked

"Well, Luke. You see… um… well…" Haley stuttered

"Spit it out Haley" Lucas said very loudly

the bell rang and Haley ran out of the class before she had told Lucas.

* * *

As Lucas walked down the hall, he heard girls gossiping about Nathan's new girl. He wondered who this girl was but he figured Nathan was just going to screw her and dump her, that's what he always did. Lucas heard Taylor talking, he listened as he walked by.

"Some Slut" Shelley said

"Ya, she was with him tutoring him, right in front of me and they were hooking up, he didn't even need any help in school" Taylor said

"He couldn't get what he wanted from you so he went down to your sister, what a jerk" Sorina replied

"The worst thing is Haley is such a slut she can't even tell Lucas" Taylor said winking at Lucas.

"Excuse me Taylor, You've done a lot of shitty things but making things up about Haley is low even for you" Lucas said stepping in.

"I'm not making anything up, Her and Nathan went to the beach and everything, then he came home with her straight up to her room, im pretty sure he even slept over" Taylor replied. Sure she had made up the sleeping over but she needed to make Haley hurt some how.

"First off, Haley doesn't want to do anything until she is married, besides Haley tells me everything" Lucas rebutted

"Want to see the proof?" Shelley asked

"Proof?" Lucas question

Taylor flipped out her phone, and showed Lucas a video of Haley and Nathan

"_GET OUT!" Taylor yelled. Nathan turned to leave._

"_Nathan you don't have to go, come with me" Haley said pulling Nathan up the stairs_

"_NO YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Taylor continued to yell._

_Haley turned around and said "Your just jealous because he chose me" then Haley closed her door._

Lucas's Jaw dropped he was speechless; he walked away from Taylor who smirked and laughed about it.

* * *

A/N: I feel really Bad like extremely bad, since I haven't updated in like a month, but I am on break until the 1st I have my NLS on the 2nd and 3rd so there won't be any updates then, but I promise at least 2 to 3 chapters over the break. So once again let's see at least 6 reviews because it is a real motivation to write the next chapter, so lets see some reviews but tomorrow: P

Happy Holidays!

Haley Elizabeth James


	7. Change in Relationships

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING USED IN CHAPTER

Change In Relationships

* * *

Haley waited by Lucas' locker, after school. She waited awhile too. Then Lucas finally came to his locker.

"Hey Luke, what took you so long?" Haley asked

"I don't know, had some things to do" Lucas replied

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Haley asked

"Right we were supposed to hangout. But I'm busy now, so you can run along and see Nathan" Lucas stated. Haley's heart sank.

"Who told you?" Haley asked

"So it's true?" Lucas asked back

"Maybe it is. Who told you?" Haley asked again

"The problem isn't who told me, it's you didn't tell me!" Lucas yelled

Haley bit down on her lip. "Look Luke I was going to" Haley stated

"Going to? When would that have been after the whole school knows?" Lucas asked

"The whole school knows?" Haley asked

"Well you know bad news travels fast" Lucas yelled

"Who told you?" Haley yelled

"Once again not important, the more important thing is that you lied to my face!" Lucas yelled

"Lie? How did I lie to your face?" Haley asked

"I asked you what you were doing tonight and you said tutoring Nathan"

"So I told a little white lie, is it that big of a problem"

"It is when I'm your best friend" Lucas said

"Come on Luke, Who told you?" Haley asked for the fourth time

"Did he really sleep over? Haley I thought you had better morals" Lucas yelled

"Keep your voice down" Haley said biting down on her lip, she though for a moment the only one to think her spelt over would be Taylor "TAYLOR told you!"

"Ya so, did he sleepover?"

"No, Luke. After Taylor and his break-up he came upstairs, we talked for an hour. Then he snuck out the window, so he wouldn't see Taylor" Haley explained

"When we were talking on Facebook, was he there?" Lucas asked

"No" Haley stated

"So now that this is all in the open, I don't think we should be friends anymore" Lucas said

"Luke, no. you gotta listen to me. If it wasn't for these feelings I have for him, I wouldn't be with him, you know" Haley tried to explain

"Save it for somebody that cares" Lucas said

"Luke?" Haley asked

"Good bye Haley" Lucas said walking away

* * *

Haley was in tears, she cared about Lucas, but she also cared about Nathan. Haley walked to her locker, grabbed her books slammed it close. She was about to leave the school, tears running down her face. Haley took a deep breathe, she picked up her bag and walked over to Nathan who was pretending to ignore her even thought he had scene her every move. Nathan's friends gave Haley a weird look then continued talking. Nathan could tell something was bothering her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At that moment Haley dropped her bag and walked right into Nathan's arms. Nathan was confused a little, but of course he let Haley in. Nathan friends looked at Nathan and rolled there eyes.

"Guys, this is Haley" Nathan said

"Oh, the Slut you were hooking up behind Taylor's back?" Tim asked

Great just what Haley wanted the whole school thinking that.

"Tim, I didn't even like Taylor. Anyways Haley is better than any other girl I have ever been with" Nathan told Tim

"Dude, that's what I heard Jeez" Tim said

"Well maybe you should have come to who the rumor is about" Nathan said

Haley's head had been in Nathan's chest the whole time, Nathan was pretty sure Lucas had found out and she hadn't told him. Nathan's friends walked away.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Well let's see the whole school thinks I'm some slut and Lucas hates me" Haley said lifted her head up to look at Nathan.

"Awe Hales, I'm sure Lucas doesn't hate you, did he say that?" Nathan questioned

"No but he said we shouldn't be friends anymore" Haley explained

"I'm sure he just needs sometime" Nathan said

"I don't know, we've never fought before" Haley said

"I understand, I would be kind of upset if I found out my best friend was dating Lucas" Nathan said. Haley giggled

"Tim and Lucas would be a funny couple" Haley said

"Well you never know, Tim is like in love with me some how" Nathan said

Haley smiled kind of. "Hales, why don't we get out of here" Nathan asked

"I'm good for that but where too?" Haley replied"

"How about the docks, beautiful view, and plus barely anyone goes there" Nathan stated

"Sounds good to me" Haley said. Nathan removed his arms from Haley, picked up Haley's bag swung it over one shoulder "Jeeze enough books?" He asked as he put his free arm around her shoulders.

"If it's too heavy, I'm sure I can find a stronger man" Haley said

"No, no. I very strong, I was just curious how someone that small can carry such a heavy bag"

"Right" Haley smiled

* * *

As soon as they got to Nathan's car in the parking lot, the radio came on. And of course Haley knows every song that out on the radio, and starts singing it, Turn it up but Stereos.

Nathan also knows the song, no idea why but he knows every word. So the two start rocking out to turn it up in the car.

_Oh Oh A Ohh  
When you walk in them jeans _ Both Nathan and Haley lit up with happiness_  
And I get you with me  
Wanna get you driving baby  
Come and give me them keys  
Get you in my seats  
Gonna be my esclalady  
Get the stereo up  
Like you turning me on  
Like were getting louder baby  
We could drop the top and show the world just how u  
drive me crazy_

**Nathan:**_ Oh Oh A Ohh  
_**Haley:**_ It's our big mission  
_**Nathan:**_ Oh Oh A Ohh  
_**Haley:**_ No competition  
_**Nathan:**_ Oh Oh A Ohh  
_**Haley: **_Nobody here on the road like this and we ain't turning  
back tonight  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight  
[Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight]_

_Gonna cruise tonight 'cause we can do this right  
Doesn't matter what were facing  
'Till the sun come up or the stars burn out, we got no  
destination  
You can hold my hand and if your best friend wanna ride _Haley froze,_  
with us  
I'm on it _Nathan finally realized why Haley had stopped and turned off the radio.

"Hales?" Nathan asked

"Nathan, can you just take me home?" Haley asked

"Um… Okay… we still on for dinner? Later?" Nathan asked

"Yes, I was looking forward to that all day, there's no way I'm missing a dinner with you" Haley said

"Alright, Let's get you home Gorgeous" Nathan said putting his car into gear.

"Thanks Nathan" Haley said

"Its fine, you need time to clear your head, trust me. An upset Haley is a sad Nathan"

"Your so sweet, man did I have you wrong"

"Wrong?"

"Before hand, before I knew you"

"Hmmmm… I'm glad you know the real me now"

"Me too"

Nathan pulled his car into Haley's driveway "See you at 7?" Nathan asked

"How about 6, then you can come in and chill before dinner" Haley suggested

"Define Chill?"

"Calm down horn dog" Haley said before giving Nathan a quick peck on the lips, and hopped out of his car

Nathan yelled after Haley "I was not thinking that"

Haley turned around "I'm sure, BTW check your Facebook when you get home"

Nathan smirked.

* * *

Haley ran upstairs, to her room to find her parents sitting in her room

"Haley, thank you for letting us know when you were getting home" Jimmy said

"What? Its 3:30" Haley questioned

"We know, but Taylor said you've been with a boy" Lydia said

"So I'm not allowed to date?" Haley asked

"That is correct you're my little girl, angel" Jimmy said

"Jimmy can you leave the room I'd like to have a talk with Haley" Lydia said

"But, Lydia" Jimmy whined

"Out!" Lydia yelled

"Mom, whatever Taylor told you is wrong" Haley said

"Oh, I no that. I never knew you were interested in Boys, I was starting to get worried" Lydia stated

"Worried?" Haley asked

"Yes sweetheart your sixteen years old, and never been kissed"

"That has changed mom"

"I no, I just wanted to make sure that if you are being active in a sexual manner that you are being safe, we don't need a bun in the oven" Lydia said

"Mom, gross, No I'm not doing that. ICK"

"Just wanted to make sure, I'd love to meet the boy that's finally charmed you"

"Charmed me?"

"Haley, I've had three girls before you. They have all had that same grin on there face. Expect Taylor"

Haley giggled "I'm sure it can be arranged"

"Now what's his name?"

"Nathan"

"Is he tall?"

"6'1"

"Giant"

Haley laughed again "I'd love to chat mom, but I have to do homework and get ready"

"Get ready for what Haley-Bop?"

"A dinner"

"With the boy, then I'll leave you to it" Lydia said leaving the room

* * *

Haley quickly sat down in front of her computer, and signed into Facebook. She went to go change her relationship status, when she noticed in her requests, it said "Nathan Scott says you and him and in a relationship is it true?" Haley laughed and accepted.

Few minutes later, while Haley was checking her email, there was 10 new comments on her changed relationship status.

**

* * *

Brooke:** Knew it

**Peyton:** Guess you finally became a man Scott

**Tim:** Scott of the market with the other James

**Nathan:** Tim Shut up

**Tim:** Sorry but its true

**Nathan:** TIM I mean it

**Brooke:** Some ones protective

**Chris Keller:** Haley I thought we shared something special

**Nathan:** What?

**Chris Keller:** Sorry Mr. Scott She is all mine

* * *

Haley felt angry build up inside of her

**

* * *

Haley:** Look Chris Freshmen year we went on one date, and I told you I wasn't interested, but you're like a stalker. I am with Nathan not you.

**Nathan:** Thank you, Take that Keller

**Chris Keller:** You'll change your mind, you'll see

**Nathan: **Keller, get the picture. She is with me

**Peyton:** I second the over protective

**Brooke: **Well hmmm. They need a couple name

**Haley: **No it's really fine we don't

**Nathan: **I'm sure we will survive with out on

**Peyton: **There is not point in trying to stop it

**Brooke: **Naley!

**Haley: **kind of catchy

**Lucas: **REPULSIVE

**Brooke: **Tutor girl calm down the other Scott

**Nathan: **Lucas, I know we got of to a rough start by I'm willing to make an effort for Haley's sake

**Brooke: **So sweet

**Lucas: **Look Nathan, your dating my best friend. The girl I trust to hate you as well, but she's gone to the dark side, and I don't want anything to do with her

**Taylor: **It won't last

**Shelley: **What a slut!

**Sorina: **Relationship my ass, it's probably all SEX

**Taylor: **Good one Sorina, I keep you updated, since the room is down the hall from me

* * *

Haley was shocked at how many people commented on her relationship status, it was different. But at the moment she was about go kill Taylor a new comment came up

**

* * *

Vivian:** Congrats baby sis….. Yo Taylor, your just pissed cause Haley was able to land a great guy before you, so keep your rude comments to yourself

**Nathan: **Thanks…. Um… Vivian. Taylor's such a bother

**Quinn: **Viv, you must have not known, Nathan was with Taylor before. But chose Haley when he saw Taylor flirting with other girls

**Vivian: **No. and No problem, just take care of her Nathan. And Quinn, glad Nathan here wised up before Taylor cheated on him

**Taylor:** ALWAYS PROTECTING HALEY, Never me. AND NATHAN YOU NEVER SEEM TO CARE WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER

**Vivian:** Because most of the time Taylor your not very nice, and plus Haley the youngest

**Haley: ** Thanks Viv, and Quinn

* * *

A/N: Long time no write : ( so I wanted to finish this before I went to bed :P, I was very disappointed in the amount of reviews 2 reviews, when last time there was 10, so I want to see 10 reviews at least by tomorrow evening. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. the Facebook, thing though, it be cool to see how people reach

HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES


	8. First Date Officially

Offici

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from one tree hill.

* * *

Special Thanks to TwilightNaley19, vampiregurl and daneel14 who always write such awesome reviews for every single chapter your reviews mean a lot :) and thanks to everyone else as well :)

* * *

**First Date Officially**

* * *

Tonight would be Haley and Nathan's first date, officially. Since they didn't really know each other really either. It was 5:55 pm, and Haley was upstairs in her room, getting ready. But she couldn't decide what to where. Jeans and a hoodie? Dress? Formal? She would usually ask Taylor, but thinking about the current situation she didn't. Instead she walked over to her mirror, and debated. _Poncho? No. Jeans? Okay. Hat? Um. No. This nice pink top? NO I hate pink. How about this nice shirt, its green simple but fancy? I guess so. _ While Haley was debating what to wear, the door bell rang. Haley jumped, looked around at the clock it read 6:00 pm. Great. Nathan was here and Haley wasn't even ready yet.

"I'll get it!" yelled Lydia

* * *

Haley basically threw on her clothes, turned around looked in the mirror, it looked fine. But her hair needed work. So she stopped to fix it. While Lydia let Nathan in.

* * *

"Oh Hello there Nathan" Lydia said

"Hello Mrs. James" Nathan said back

"You know Haley said you were tall, But to Haley-bop everyone is a giant if you catch my drift" Lydia said

"Haley tells stories, about me?" Nathan asked

"Not just you, everyone" Lydia said

"Great I have competition" Nathan said smirking

Lydia laugh, Haley heard her mother laughing.

"Mom, Leave Nathan alone. Nathan I'm in my room, just come right up!" Haley yelled from her bedroom. Nathan stood at the door way speechless, a week ago. Haley probably wouldn't have said that.

"Well you heard the lady" Lydia said turning to go back into the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan slowly walked up the stairs; he didn't think Haley's parents would have let them alone in her bedroom, when they were home. As Nathan got to Haley's room, he once again was speechless, only Haley could make a basic pair of jeans and a sweater look hot. Nathan noticed Haley trying to fix her hair in the mirror. She was biting down on her lip, running her fingers through her hair. Haley hadn't even had noticed Nathan was in her room. Haley turned to go over to her bed, to grab her brush. But as she started to make her way back over to her mirror, she felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap themselves around her. Without warning, Haley turned around and kissed Nathan, he hadn't expected that either. Haley quickly pulled away and walked back over to the mirror.

"Wow Hales" Nathan said, looking at her in complete awe.

"Nathan stop it, I look the same as I always do" Haley said

"And you always look beautiful" Nathan replied

"I think your lying" Haley stated

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"You've dated girls ten times as hot as me" Haley replied

"Yes, but the only difference between them and you is that you are beautiful inside and out, which makes you a thousand times more hot as any other girl, as far as I'm aware" Nathan said. Haley walked over to him, she had finally finished trying to do something with her hair, she let the soft wavy curls of her hair, fall to her shoulders.

"Plus you're the only girl I know that can make such a basic outfit look stunning" Haley started to play with her hair, no guy had even said something like that to her, it was so different, she didn't know how to react.

"Thanks" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So how has the rest of you afternoon been?" Nathan asked sitting down on Haley's bed.

"You, know pretty boring, Homework the usual" Haley replied

"Boring eh?" Nathan asked

"Ya, you see I've kind of been into the unusual" Haley said

"Oh and what's so unusual about your life now?" Nathan asked

"Hmmm… I don't know" Haley said getting up, she went over and closed her door.

"Could it have something to do with a boy?" Nathan asked, he was really done with asking the questions, but it was fun playing dumb.

"Maybe, I guess he'll have to see" Haley said. Just then Haley walked over and kissed Nathan, an odd feeling for Nathan. As there lips met, there was a spark. Something neither of them had felt before. Nathan pulled Haley down as he laid back on Haley's bed. Haley was now lying on top of Nathan.

"Well this is awkward" Taylor said, standing at the doorway of Haley's room

Haley jumped up onto her feet. Nathan smirked.

"I really do guess you are a slut" Taylor said

"Shut up Taylor, just shut up. I don't care what you think, or what you say. Because when it really comes down to it your all alone, with nobody because you drive them out of your life, Vivian, Quinn, Jack, Travis" Haley said

"MOM HALEY'S HAVING SEX IN HER ROOM!" Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs. Haley heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs.

"WAS NOT TAYLOR, NOTICE CLOTHES ON? UNLIKE YOU WHO USUALLY IS THE ONE NAKED!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HAHA FUNNY HALEY SLUT JAMES" Taylor yelled then left the room. Haley's parents were now in the room.

"Princess, what happen?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing dad, Taylor just jumping to conclusions as usual" Haley said sitting down on her bed pissed off.

"Yeah Mr. James, Nothing was going on. Haley and I were just talking" Nathan said

"It's okay if you two were kissing you know it is a natural thing, besides I trust Haley. Don't you Jim?" Lydia asked

"Sure" Jimmy said.

"Mom" Haley whined as she started to go bright red.

"Oh Haley, it's a natural" Lydia said. Nathan was trying not to laugh.

"Something funny?" Jimmy asked Nathan

"Oh nothing, it's just thinking about how Haley's blushing is very cute" Nathan said

Lydia laughed as Haley's cheeks got brighter.

"Oh, well just remember be safe" Lydia said before pulling Jimmy out of the room

"Haley, it's fine" Nathan said

"I no, I really need a lock for that door. Taylor's always barging in here" Haley said

"That's what you're worried about?" Nathan asked

"Of course that's what I'm worried about, besides you heard my mother she doesn't care, trust me when I say I'm the youngest of six. My mom knows what she talking about" Haley stated

"That's why she doesn't care that you have me in your bedroom?" Nathan asked

"Ya, plus I'm the angel in the family" Haley said smiling

* * *

Nathan and Haley talked for another half an hour. Haley's stomach growled so Nathan figured it was time to take her to dinner. Nathan had got Haley into his car, but as soon as he did he had blindfolded her.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked in confusion

"It's a surprise, so don't take off that blindfold" Nathan said

"Fine, but if there's any creepy crawlers, I'm getting the next cab home" Haley joked

"There won't it's going to be perfect" Nathan said.

Nathan led Haley to a table, and sat her down.

"Can I take this off now?" Haley asked

"Sure you can" Nathan replied.

* * *

Haley slowly took off the blindfold to see a beautiful pier outlook on to the water, she looked over to Nathan, and there was a table set and everything.

"Nathan you shouldn't have really"

"I wanted to"

Just then a waiter came over and handed them menus. Haley flipped through the menu trying to find something to eat; she looked up and saw Nathan looking at her. She played with the ring on her pinkie finger, twisted it around a few times. Nathan was quiet content just watching her, but he knew that he was making her self conscious.

"So what are you getting Hales?" Nathan asked

"Hmmm… I think Mac and Cheese" she said

"Mac and Cheese?" Nathan asked

"Dude, its food of the god's" Haley replied

"Or five year olds" Nathan mutter, then he felt a swift kick on his leg from Haley.

* * *

The waiter took there orders, and brought out there food.

"Lobster really?" Haley asked

"Yes, Lobster is amazing" Nathan replied

"I don't know they are pretty weird looking" Haley said

"Have you ever tasted lobster?" Nathan asked

"Nope, and never going to" Haley said

"Oh really" Nathan said taking a bite of his lobster with a smirk.

"Really" Haley replied

"Nathan leaned over to Haley, and said "Hales I have a secret to tell you"

"if your fork comes anywhere near my month I'm never kissing you again" Haley said

"it won't" Nathan said smirking as he took another bite. Haley leaned over to Nathan, his lips instantly meet hers, and she was enjoying it until she tasted the taste of lobster.

"NATHAN" Haley yelled as she released her lips from his

"What?" He asked innocently

"You knew I would have to taste the lobster if I kissed you" Haley stated

"Did you like the lobster?" He asked

"You will never know" Haley said taking a bite of her dinner.

* * *

A/N: Long time no write again, but this is far by my longest chapter I believe. Anyways I decided I should put this up. I liked writing this chapter, so I'd love some reviews to let me know what you liked and disliked

Until next time

Haley Elizabeth James :)


	9. Killing Her in Her Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from one tree hill.

**Killing her in her Sleep**

"Hales, you gotta talk to him" Nathan said as Haley followed him to his locker as she had for the passed week

"I will, I will. Next week" Haley whined

"Listen, he is your bestfriend if must be killing you not talking to him" Nathan said

"But, it just so happens that you my boyfriend and him don't get along at all. Kind of a this thing called hatred" Haley said

"Haley, you need him. I can tell." Nathan replied

"Need him, what am I too clinging for you" Haley said in a slightly louder voice

"No it's just you seem lost without him" Nathan tried to explain his thinking

"Well, maybe it was meant to happen"

"Haley you can't think like that" Nathan replied

"I know, i do miss him. But I'd rather spend time with you" Haley said, looking up and giving him a peck on the lips. Nathan quickly deepen the kiss.

"SLUT" Taylor yelled walking by

"Wonder you she'll be sleeping with next week" Sorina said

"Hey Dumb and Dumber, I may not be friends with Haley. But, I know that you two are more of sluts than Haley. She's a great person, alot better that either of you. That's why she has a boyfriend and your both single" Brooke said walking as she walked by Taylor are Sorina.

"Ahah, Brooke STD Davis" Taylor said

"STD? Miss. Crabs" Brooke said

"HPV!" Taylor yelled

"hmmmm. No anyways I have a guy that wants me unlike you" Brooke said

"Humph" Taylor sighed as she walked away

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said

"No problem, she's been bothering me all week" Brooke replied

"She's been a pain my whole life" Haley said

"Well you could kill her in her sleep" Brooke said

"My parents would know i did it" Haley smiled

"I could do it" Nathan said

"Oh Nate, Could you?" Brookw asked

"Sure, you know when I climb into Hales room around five, to see her I'll make a pit stop in Taylor's room" Nathan said sracastically

"You climb into her room?" Brooke asked

"No, he doesn't" Haley said blushing

"He totally does, your blushing" Brooke said with the famous eyebrow lift

"Well you know I can't go to long without seeing my favourite girl" Nathan said

"You two must be doing it, I'm sure of it" Brooke replied

"NO, of course not. Nathan go see your friends" Haley said directing Nathan. Nathan quickly walked away and headed over to a bunch of his friends "We are not" Haley said agian

"Why not? Nathan's Hot, your attractive. It's only natural" Brooke said

"Because I'm a virgin" Haley replied

"Really? I though everyone lost that in freshmen year" Brooke said

"Not me"

"That's really interesting, Does Boy Toy know?" Brooke asked

"No, It hasn't come up yet"

"That's what she said"

Haley blushed

"Sorry, it just kind of slipped out" Brooke said

"It's fine don't worry about it. Let's keep this between us" Haley said

"Oh yeah Tutorgirl for sure" Brooke said

"Tutorgirl?" Haley asked

"Yeah, you Tutor and your a girl. It's your nickname" Brooke said waving at Peyton

"Oh okay, but you can call me Haley"

"P. Sawyer, please explain to Tutorgirl once she has a nickname, it's stuck of life" Brooke whined

"Sorry Haley, it's the truth" Peyton replied

"Can my nickname be Haley?" Haley asked

"Of course not" Brooke said

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a long time but I was bored at my grandparents house and decided to write a chapter, short I know I promise when I get home for a long tenth chapter that exceeds your expectations :) the grammar is bad, since they don't have word on there computer there's been no real editing but its a Baley chapter with Nathan

Next chapter

-Lucas and Haley Talk

-Lucas and Nathan have a fist fight

-and Brooke, Peyton and Haley hang out

Until next chapter

Haley Elizabeth James

Review?

P.S check out my You Found Me fic on my Profile it's another Naley, so take a look and review


End file.
